fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Marisa
, Marica |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 10: Revolt at Carcino or Chapter 10: Turning Traitor (recruited in Chapter 12: Landing at Taizel ) |class =Myrmidon Swordmaster |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Mai Nakahara English Connor Kelly-Eiding }} Marisa is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. She is a mercenary that join Eirika and Ephraim's armies by betraying her former employer and switching sides. Profile Marisa is a member of Gerik's Mercenaries. She is an aloof and detached beauty, and a master of the blade, earning fame as the "Crimson Flash" because of her great speed. She turned a mercenary to deal with the harsh methods of her father, who was also a great swordmaster. She seeks to surpass her father. Regardless of the route, she is accidentally deployed under the hire of Grado, while Gerik and the other Mercenaries were hired by Innes. In Eirika's route, she switches sides after speaking to Gerik, not worried about what this would do to her reputation. In Ephraim's route, she switches sides after learning about the mix up from Ewan. Marisa used to have a secret crush on Gerik, as her supports with her friendly rival Tethys reveal. In her ending, she became the leader of a mercenary force of her own, defeating all who would challenge her to a duel. If she reaches an A support with Gerik, she stays with him and becomes the group's fencing instructor, while if she reaches A support with Joshua, she swears loyalty to him and becomes Jehanna's top swordfighter. Personality Marisa is a quiet, blunt, stoic girl. Her aloof demeanor covers an awkward side. She is usually socially inept in every situation outside of fighting, as revealed in one of her support conversations with Gerik. Her bluntness can intimidate others and be interpreted as rudeness sometimes. She acts this way because she was always lonely and had hard time socializing. Marisa had a harsh childhood, being raised by her father with extremely strict methods like needing to sleep surrounded by swords (although blunt) so she would never put her guard down even when not awake. That said, she doesn't resent her family, and her dream is to surpass her father. Marisa always looks on how to improve herself in the battlefield, and is always prone to test her skills. She is very fixed in the goal of being a better swordmaster and the uncertainty if the war will end or if she will survive makes her even stricter with herself. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Base Stats '*'Eirika's route '**'Ephraim's route Growth Rates |75% |30%* |55%* |60%* |50% |15% |25%* |} *5% less in the Japanese version Promotion Gains Choice 1= +40 }} |-|Choice 2= Supports *Colm *Joshua *Tana *Gerik *Tethys Overall Marisa joins several chapters later at the same level as Joshua did with worse stats in nearly everything. It will take a lot of investment in order for her to become even remotely useful, and at this point, everyone is already beginning to promote. At most, she'll only see use for those that prefer seeing weaker/heavily outclassed units grow into strong units. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only; joins unequipped Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Crimson Flash :''An aloof swordfighter in a mercenary group led by Gerik. Her nom de guerre, Crimson Flash, strikes fear in others. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Base Stats Rarity: Sword |Skill= Wo Dao Night Sky }} Sword |Skill= Wo Dao+ Night Sky }} Skills |-|Regal Rabbits= ;Crimson Rabbit :Skilled mercenary called the Crimson Flash. Recieved an order to participate in the Spring Festival as a bunny. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Lance |Skill= Flashing Carrot+ Reposition }} Skills |} Quotes Recruitment Conversation Eirika's route Gerik: Is that you, Marisa? Marisa: Chief. Gerik: What a mess... Looks like the guild bungled. They're usually diligent about making sure this sort of thing doesn't happen. But here we are, two people of the same troop, working for opposite sides. Marisa: What should we do? Gerik: Aye, well, that's a good question. As a mercenary, your loyalty should always lie with the person paying your wages. You decide. We can cross blades if you want, but I'd rather you retreat. 'Course, if you betray your employer, you'll soil your sterling name. Marisa: C'mon, chief. What would YOU like me to do? Gerik: Well, that's easy. I'd like you to come over and join my side. Marisa: Right. Done. Gerik: Ho-hold on... Is that it? Just like that? You know what this will do to your reputation, right? Marisa: Uh-huh. Ephraim's route Ewan: There you are, Marisa. Marisa: Ewan? What are you doing here? Ewan: Marisa, the mercenary guild sent you here, didn't they? They assigned you to fight under Commander Gerik, right? Marisa: That's right. But the chief's not here. Ewan: I know, It was all a mistake. Your commander's over there, working on another job. He wants you to join him. Marisa: Really? He said that? Ewan: Yep. Marisa: I'm on my way. Ewan: Hey, wait! Wait! Take me with you. The group's headed east, too. Let's stick with them for now. Marisa: Very well. Death Quote: Final Chapter: Conversation in the village on Chapter 10 Ephraim's route (if any of the Player Units visited the lower village) Marisa: ...No good. Unit: What? Marisa: ...... This. Unit: Huh? Marisa: I found it. I can't use it yet. Good-bye. (Marisa leaves) Unit: Uh... (Got a Hero Crest) ''Heroes'' :Marisa/Heroes Quotes Endings ; Marisa, the Crimson Flash (緋閃 Hi sen) : "After the war, Marisa became battalion leader for an elite mercenary force. Many men sought to challenge her to a duel, and none of them stood up to her blade." ; A Support with Gerik : "Gerik remained a mercenary, and Marisa became his company's fencing instructor. Gerik returned the affection she gave him, although he was troubled to learn she was clumsy at everything but fighting." ; A Support with Joshua :"Joshua returned to Jehanna with Marisa, where she pledged service to the crown and became the top swordfighter in the land. Joshua still loved games of chance, but when it came to Marisa, she was ever the winner." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Marisa is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *In a support conversation with Tethys, Marisa tells her that she can use either hand when holding a sword, but she prefers using her left hand, because she says that it is stronger. **Her Fire Emblem Heroes arts reference this as they depict her using her right hand for normal attacks and her left hand for special skills. *Even though Ewan can be used to recruit her, Marisa is unable to have support conversations with Ewan. *Marisa's The Sacred Stones artwork depicts her wielding Shamshir. **Her artwork in Heroes depicts her as a Myrmidon, and still wielding her trademark Shamshir. *The Hero in Marisa's SpotPass team in Fire Emblem Awakening represents Gerik. *Marisa shares her English Voice Actress, Connor Kelly-Eiding, with Felicia, Setsuna and Catria. *In the Japanese version of The Sacred Stones, Marisa's growths are identical to Fir's in The Binding Blade. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters